Stand in the Rain
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: It was tragic, he thought, to not remember who you were. What your purpose was. Who your wielder was.     He could not imagine a world without his wielder


_Empty house far away_

_Lost in lonely space_

_You know you've felt the same_

_From the shallows in love_

_To the depths of your scars_

_You know you want to change_

He could remember pain.

He could remember a soft voice that lured him away from his gentle wielder and into this world.

He had a human form here, a slender form that was cloaked in bandages and a pale olive hooded cloak that suited him and mirrored his shikai.

And yet, his heart was empty. He did not feel complete, as Muramasa had promised.

Most of the other zanpakuto could relate to him. He could tell Senbonzakura was no longer under the overbearing influence of the sickly male who thought he could control the most powerful zanpakuto of the Gotei 13. His master, Kuchiki Byakuya, had already released his sword from the chains that tied his powers to Muramasa, and had infiltrated the ranks of the arrogant zanpakuto that made him grind his teeth beneath his hood.

_In the rafters, a vate_

_Fixed and spinning late_

_There's a certain fear_

_Even light with control_

_Lights outside our homes_

_Wait for every tear_

However, there were a single factor that tied Minazuki's loyalty to Muramasa, and that was his ability.

Though he was many, many years older than Muramasa, his power to control the instincts of any zanpakuto interested him, and so he decided to play along for the time being and analyze this power. His natural curiosity, he'd been told many times before by his wielder, would one day get him into trouble.

_So exit the fall_

_And now it's over_

_You're learning_

_It's all before your heart_

_So exit the fall _

_And now it's over_

_You're learning _

_It's all before your heart_

He knelt before the haughty figure of the sword, his spine rigid as he did so.

Muramasa, for whatever reasons, always chose to take this as submissive behavior.

Arrogant imbecile.

Katen Kyokotsu understood his feelings perfectly, being one of his closest comrades since their wielders had met many, many years ago. She would often accompany him when he went out, leaving the bane of his existence behind, if only for an hour at a time.

He missed his wielder. He missed her soft smile when she spoke to him in her inner world. He missed her company and her gentle touches when they fought together, and when he allowed her to use his abilities.

He felt as though something was missing from his chest.

_I found a way out_

_Through everything I've known_

_I'm walking fearless_

_With my faith down and all that I own_

_Don't take my picture_

_Cause I won't be standing there alone_

_I'm living fearless, so fearless_

_Like every day's my own_

Frowning, Minazuki blended into the shadows as he took his usual route out the back of the cavernous labyrinth that lay within the cliffs that he and his comrades were taking refuge in.

On his way, he met Hyourinmaru, the child prodigy's zanpakuto. He said nothing, nodding slightly and earning a slight nod in return.

As they passed, Minazuki caught the small winter chill that hung around the icy zanpakuto and felt it caress his body ever so slightly.

It was tragic, he thought, to not remember who you were. What your purpose was. Who your wielder was.

He could not imagine a world without his wielder. They had been together for so long, and now that they were apart, Minazuki realized he could not live without his counterpart. He had grown far too close for that.

"Leaving again?"

He turned calmly, already knowing which of the many zanpakuto would be behind him.

Katen Kyokotsu was a warrior behind her painted mask, the silk dress, the arrogant and cool manner she treated everyone around her. She was just as analytical as her wielder, Shunsui Kyoraku. The wakizashi was surprisingly the more gentle and quiet of the two as well, though she was clad in ninja garments of violet and gold.

He nodded.

"Would you mind if we joined you?"

He shook his head once curtly. He rather enjoyed the women's company. Though they were intimidating in appearance, he knew they were just as lonely as he. Sogyo no Kotowari, as well, was longing for his wielder. All of the older zanpakuto, the most experienced and dangerous, the zanpakuto of the oldest, most powerful shinigami next to the Soutaicho.

_Steady hands in the planes_

_Calculated ways_

_To call it ailing in_

_Figure hearts far away_

_When you work so late_

_From a distant end_

The wind ruffled his hood slightly and soothed his strained nerves, feeling as though he were flying high above the ground with his wielder rather than down on the ground with another zanpakuto, shunned away from the Gotei 13 Captains.

Sakura blossoms littered the air, their fragrant scent lightly drifting throughout the area.

Catching the wakizashi part of Katen Kyokotsu glancing around, visible eye wide with childish curiosity, he lifted a cloaked hand into the air and caught a passing flower. Hesitantly, he held it out to the younger girl, seeing her eye widen further before returning to normal and nodding.

Before she could pluck it out of his hand, he gently wove it into her straight hair and retreated, not missing the slight smile crossing the girls face as she touched the petals carefully, as if they were made of glass.

Something in her expression lightened his empty heart, and he couldn't help but lift his lips ever so slightly in reply, though he knew neither of them would know.

Slipping his hands into his wide sleeves, he continued walking silently, feet barely touching the ground and leaving no footprints in the grass. He couldn't quite explain how he managed to accomplish this, but he had his musings.

_So exit the fall_

_And now it's over_

_You're learning_

_It's all before your heart_

_So exit the fall _

_And now it's over_

_You're learning _

_It's all before your heart_

_And now it's over _

_Before your heart_

_And now it's over_

_Before your heart_

"Zuki-sama, do you miss Hana-sama?"

The childish words of Sogyo no Kotowari had him nodding, a vague smile crossing his face. However, no one could see the into the dark depths of his hood.

"Oh. Why don't you go visit her then?" they tilted their heads in opposite directions, white hair floating in front of their innocent faces.

Minazuki shrugged.

Although his wielder was in the Fourth Division, he didn't particularily want to take the chance of being caught. After all, the Fourth Division was much closer to the heart of the Gotei 13, and with it, the greater risk of being caught.

One of the twins frowned. "But Hana-sama misses you! You should go see her!"

"Yeah! She's sad now you're gone!" the other agreed.

Minazuki flinched ever so slightly at the words of the twins.

Maybe if his wielder knew the reason behind him manifesting she wouldn't be so sad. Minazuki mused over the thought.

Minazuki, unlike most other zanpakuto, was deeply bonded with his wielder. He was able to freely speak in her mind, and she woud frequently meditate and spar with him to maintain her skills.

He was, to everyone but his wielder, an enigma.

_Call it what you want it, call it just a game_

_I'm calling from the back of your mind_

_Call it insane, all of these voices_

_From the places you'll never reside_

_Call it what you want it, call it just a game_

_Where your thoughts collide_

_Call it insane, all of these voices_

_See places and thousands of faces_

_Call it what you want it, call it just a game_

_All at the same time_

He slipped out into the rain. The clouds above him were a dark gray, everything clad in dull, lifeless colors. It soothed the cloaked male, and he tilted his hooded face back to feel the cool droplets seep into his skin.

He knew that Sogyo no Kotowari always used the cover of night for their rounds to their wielder, along with Katen Kyokotsu, but oddly enough, he didn't care. It was a cloudy day, the rain keeping most indoors.

Yes, he decided.

Now would be the perfect opportunity to visit his wielder.

_Call it insane, all of these voices_

_Look, everybody close your eyes_

_Call it what you want it, call it just a game_

_Travel to the place in the back of your mind_

_Call it insane, all of these voices_

_The place you'll never reside_

Minazuki's prediction was correct. The streets of Soul Society were quiet, the soothing rush of the rain falling to the ground the only sound.

As he grew closer to the Fourth Division, it grew more difficult to traverse in the smaller main roads, instead slipping through small trails between buildings and easily avoiding most of the shinigami that were out in the downpour.

He couldn't help the slightly mocking grin that crossed his face. He had the advantage over the shinigami since he was the zanpakuto of the Captain of the Fourth Division. Because of this, he knew more hidden pathways and hideaways than most of the seated members of his wielders squad.

It was rather amusing to him.

_Call it what you want it, call it just a game_

_Where thoughts collide_

_Call it insane, all of these voices_

_See places and thousands of faces_

The Fourth Division was empty, for once. Most members were out assisting the rest of the shinigami, either for healing or backup fighters.

But he knew the one person who would not leave the Division unless absolutely needed, and that was his master. The woman who he shared such a deep bond with, and completed the other half of one anothers souls.

His feet, bare under the long hem of his cloak, brushed the cool, wet ground gently, his hands folded in his sleeves neatly. The air burned his lungs with the scent of the damp ground and the clean building.

He smiled once again under the hood. Always the perfectionist.

_All at the same time_

_All at the same time_

_All at the same time_

He could sense her reiatsu down the hall, and he followed it hesitantly.

The office door was ajar, as usual, the soft sounds of paper rustling and ink running across the smooth surface bringing back memories of the past to his mind.

Quietly, he slid the door open and slipped inside.

"Hanataro-" Unohana began, glancing up and pausing in slight shock, lips parting for a moment.

"Minazuki..?" she asked softly, placing her pen down softly and slowly standing.

He stood still, cloak still surrounding him, and nodded once.

"Where have you been all this time, Minazuki?" she asked in her same soft way, taking a few steps toward him. "I've missed you.."

In reply, he took a step forward, his hand reaching out and touching her face.

Tears gathered at the edges of her eyes, a rare show of emotion that she only showed every once in a while when she was frustrated or upset.

_Don't cry, _he thought gently, wiping the salty tears from her face. _Don't cry. _

He froze as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him towards her.

"Don't leave like that again, Minazuki. Please."

Still slightly surprised, he relaxed and wrapped his own slender arms around his wielders frame, holding her close.

_I promise, Retsu. _

_I promise. _


End file.
